


L’amore dell’artista

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Se Tony realizzasse il più grande sogno di Steve?Prompt di P.A.V.: pasticciare con l'acrlico.





	L’amore dell’artista

L’amore dell’artista

 

Steven stava dipingendo un cielo rosso fragola, il medesimo colore che c’era sulle sue guance, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

Sentiva le mani di Tony accarezzargli il petto muscoloso, aderendo con il proprio corpo bollente alla sua schiena.

Stark gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell’orecchio, osservando Rogers muovere il pennello sulla tela. Osservò il mare blu raffigurato fare contrasto con le nuvole rosa e arancio.   
“Sai, tutto quel rosso potrebbe farmi credere che abbiamo dei gusti in comune” sussurrò. Giocherellò con il bordo dei propri boxer azzurro, l’unico indumento che indossava sul suo corpo abbronzato. Le sue spalle muscolose erano in tensione.

“Potrebbe? Cosa ti fa credere, invece?” chiese Steve. Indossava dei pantaloncini azzurri, mentre ai suoi piedi era appallottolata una camicia candida come le piastrelle della camera.   
 “Che non c’è momento che ti faccia dimenticare la mia armatura” lo punzecchiò Tony.

Steven ridacchiò, Tony gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e guardò fuori. In lontananza, oltre i tetti dei palazzi delle altre case, s’intravedeva la Torre Eiffel.

“O magari penso solo che il rosso si abbini a quello che devo mostrare” rispose Steve.

Una decina di piccole farfalline nere volavano intorno ai fiori sul loro immenso balcone, vorticando tra le loro piante.

“Ammettilo che sono io la tua musa ispiratrice sempre e comunque” ribatté Tony. Muoveva rapidamente le mani e il suo corpo fremeva ai suoi movimenti.

“Non lo negherei mai” ammise Steve, pulendo il proprio pennello. “Se non fosse per te non avrei mai neanche realizzato il mio sogno di fare il pittore”.

Tony si allontanò da lui, passò di fianco a una serie di vestiti abbandonati in giro, superò un tavolo su cui era appoggiato un piatto con una frittata, coperta da un piattino trasparente.

“Non potevo lasciar scappare l’occasione di avere un Capitain senza palo in culo, a voglioso di sperimentare. Quanto stai lì a pasticciare con l’acrilico, mi rendo conto perché ti amo, Cap” ammise Stark.

Steve socchiuse le labbra sottili in un sorriso, erano bollenti.

“Ammettilo. È tutto un piano quello che stai mettendo in atto. Mi stai distraendo ed elogiando per obbligarmi a pulire il caos di casa nostra di nuovo da solo” sussurrò.

Tony si sedette sul letto, dove c’erano i resti di un piccolo robot in costruzione.

“Come se ce ne sia bisogno. Tu adori mettere tutto in ordine, mio piccolo maniaco dell’ordine. La disciplina, la metodica e i rapporti cartacei sono parte dei tuoi sogni. Per questo devo spazzare via tutta questa roba noiosa del cetaceo con la mia superba bellezza” ribatté.

“Appena ho finito questo sfondo, prometto che tornerò al mio modello preferito” promise Steve.

< Sto vivendo un sogno d’amore e di passione. Vorrei che tutto questo non finisse mai. Tra una minaccia e l’altra, mi permette di vivere che non avrei mai sperato di poter avere > pensò.

“O possiamo uscire a fare una passeggiata per andare a comprare qualche crepês” propose Tony.

“Ed ecco cosa volevi ottenere. D’accordo, ma passiamo anche per il museo sulla via” disse Steve.

Stark ghignò.

“Uh, magari riesco a farti dare scandalo in pubblico anche questa volta, mio artista”.

   



End file.
